Dear Hermione, Count Me In
by AlessandraWeasley
Summary: Draco was challenged to dance with Hermione during the Yule Ball. It was only a dare but Draco started to develop feelings for Hermione. How will their unexpected relationship survive? Chapter 8 is up ! Please Read and Review !
1. Unpredictable

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: Unpredictable**

Draco was at the Slytherins boy's dormitory, putting on his black velvet dress robes for the Yule Ball. Blaise Zabini entered the room, already dressed, looking very handsome. He had the usual haughty look on his face.

"Who's you date again?" Draco asked.

"Uhm Jessica Silver from third year." he replied.

"Ah anyways, where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Well, they aren't in the common room, so I guess they went ahead." Zabini shrugged.

"Do reckon they have dates?" Draco said, running his hand through his hair.

"I bet you 100 gallons that they went as each other's date." Zabini laughed out loud.

"Hahaha, nice one mate." Draco chuckled.

"Alright, let's go?"

"Yeah, I promised to meet Pansy outside the common room." Draco said fixing his collar.

"Wait, I've got an idea " Zabini started. "Let's make this Yule Ball more interesting "

"How?" he asked after taking a last look at himself.

"I challenge you to dance with the Mudblood friend of Potter and be nice to her!" said Zabini. "And you can't tell anyone that's it's a dare."

"That filthy Mudblood Granger girl? No way." Draco said shuddering.

"What are you? A coward?" Zabini taunted. "It- I mean she won't contaminate you or something It's just a dance, Malfoy." he cackled. "Don't be a wimp."

"Fine, fine. I will dance with that odious girl!" Draco said annoyed. "But you also have to do a dare. You have too kiss Goyle on the cheek in front of everyone!" he said. The dare came randomly into his head.

Zabini looked like he was going to protest and decline the challenge, but simply said "At least he ain't a Mudblood." He snorted then exited the room.

"Good point." Draco called out. Hmmm dance with a dirty Mudblood . Absorbed by his thoughts, he walked straight pass Pansy.

"Draco!" Pansy said. He turned around and spotted Pansy. She was wearing frilly dress robes in the shade of pale pink.

"Oh, Pansy."

"Come on, Draco. Let's go or we'll be late " she said pulling his arm. "And let me fix your collar..." she fretted.

"Yeah ,yeah." He said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ohhh, I still can't believe you're going with Viktor Krum!" Ginny whispered excitedly to Hermione. They were standing outside the Great Hall. Couples were flooding the door way, all thrilled to be with their dates. People were greeting each other and commenting on each one's outfits. A number of people were staring curiously at Hermione.

Hermione's stomach grumbled; she was nervous. "What if he .what if he doesn't show up?" she asked Ginny, worriedly.

"Why the bloody hell would he not show up?" she answered back.

"Well, I-I don't know "

"Oh, Hermione! Of course he will come! "encouraged Ginny.

Neville Longbottom, Ginny's date was approaching them from a distance. "Sorry but I got to go .Neville's here. Good luck!" she said waving at Hermione then hurrying over to Neville.

Hermione waved back. She anxiously waited avoiding everyone's awed gazes at her. A few minutes passed by and no sooner after Neville's arrival, Krum finally came.

"Herm-own-ninny?" he tried his best to pronounce her name.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around. "Good evening Viktor." She greeted him. He was wearing deep scarlet robes and looked gloomy and dark as usual. He took her hand together they preceded into the Great Hall, with all eyes on them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco and Pansy were slightly late, they hastily entered the Great Hall which was transformed into a majestic ballroom. Ludio Bagman was already calling out the Triwizard tournament Champions to dance the opening song. When Cedric Diggory's name was announced, Draco and the rest of the Hogwartians cheered. Next Viktor Krum was called: All the Durmstrang students shouted and wolf-whistled. Krum was accompanied by a very beautiful girl. She looked familiar yet he could not recognize her.

Pansy nudged Draco. "That's Hermione Granger!" she whispered in shock.

Draco raised his eyebrows in astonishment and disbelief. "Are you telling me Krum's with that long-molated Mudblood?" he replied.

Pansy nodded.

Apparently they weren't the only ones who were surprised. People too were murmuring about. Draco overheard a Ravenclaw boy say to his friend, "Who's that attractive girl Krum's with? I bet she's part veela "

Hmm At least the Mudblood Granger looks pretty today; not with her usual bushy hair and deranged look Draco thought.

Fleur Delacour was called and the Beauxbatons students applauded. She was escorted by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's captain: Roger Davies. Then Harry Potter was the last name broadcasted. Draco booed and hissed with some of the Slytherins. Everyone watched as the four Champions and their partners dance. Draco intently observed Hermione. She looked extremely gorgeous in her lilac gown and her wavy hair tied into a loose bun.

"Draco, let's dance?" Pansy suggested. She noticed that Draco did not seem to pay attention to her. She nudged him again. "Draco? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure." He said absent mindedly.

They joined in as other couples entered the dance floor. Draco would once in while glance at the direction where Hermione was. After dancing with Pansy a few times, he took her hand and led her of to the table where Zabini and his date were.

"Have you seen Crabbe or Goyle, yet?" Draco asked.

"Nope."

Pansy started conversing with Jessica about Hermione. "Who does she think she is? I heard her myself say that she wasn't interested in Krum "

"I know right! The nerve of that Mudblood! And I bet it took her hours and hours to get her preposterous bushy hair to look like that " replied Jessica.

"Speaking of Granger," Zabini whispered to Draco," Shouldn't you be doing something?" he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah I still remember." Draco retorted. "And how about you?"

"I can't find Goyle, not my fault." Zabini chuckled.

"You're not looking hard enough." Draco said. He gazed at Hermione who was dancing with Krum. "Alright, let's get this over with." he motivated himself. Draco pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Pansy demanded immediately.

"Er- bathroom " he said then quickly left the table and disappeared through the crowd.

Zabini burst out with laughter, leaving Pansy and Jessica with confused looks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione was having the time of her life. She was dancing with Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch Seeker. The music suddenly stopped and the speaker spoke.

"Alright you love bugs! Time to switch partners." Lee Jordan declared.

New music started playing; Hermione went with Neville and Krum with Ginny. Neville was an awful dancer, although he had practiced. He kept treading on Hermione's toes. Ginny was over delighted to be paired up with Krum, she was beaming. Lee Jordan announced to switch partners once more. Hermione saw Krum partner up with a Slytherin girl, who had a smug look on her face. Hermione looked around for her next possible partner. She caught Ron's eyes but he was sitting down with Harry, both determined not to dance. Their own dates had gone off with Beauxbatons boys. Hermione started off toward Harry and Ron, feeling slightly disappointed. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"Never in my life have I dreamed of asking a Mudblood to dance, unless you were the last person here," Draco paused. "Well, what do you know? You are!" he laughed.

Hermione frowned then turned the other direction to leave, but Draco caught her arm.

"Wait, I was just kidding, Granger." he said.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"I wanted to, you know dance." he said with a slight trace of timidity.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was in the right mind, but accepted the invitation for some reason. Maybe she was just desperate and eager to dance and have a good time again. At first it was awkward: Hermione was still startled by his approach. Why on earth would he want to dance with her?

"You know, Granger " Draco hesitated. " you look incredibly beautiful this evening."

"T-thank you." Hermione said, perplexed.

Draco looked straight into her eyes but she refused to look at him back.

"You puzzle me," she started. "First you insult me most horribly then you compliment me "

"I'm unpredictable." Draco smiled. It was not his usual arrogant grin. It was the type of smile that would make your insides melt. Hermione's heart pumped faster all of a sudden. Why was she feeling like this?

"Why are you dancing with me? I thought you despised me?" she blurted.

"Yes and no." he replied mischievously.

Hermione was now beyond confused. He never seemed to give straight-forward answers. Then the music ended.

"See you around, Granger. " Draco said then went of with Pansy, who was glaring at Hermione angrily.

"Bye " Hermione walked off to Harry and Ron, who were slumming around in a corner.

"Having a pleasant time?" asked Harry as Hermione approached them. Ron had his arm crossed and had a stern look on his face.

"Yes, I think wonderful." Hermione sighed and took a seat beside Harry.

"Krum, eh? He thinks he's all that " muttered Ron.

"What are you saying?" asked Hermione, who was still thinking about her experience with Draco.

"I bet you call him Vicky or something " Ron continued darkly, ignoring her question. "And oh yeah, we saw you dancing with Malfoy "

"Yeah, he asked me too." said Hermione completely forgetting the part about Krum.

"Why did you?" he asked a somewhat aggressively.

"I said he asked me too. It would be extremely rude to decline."

"Well, it would be extremely rude to call someone a Mudblood! Do you realize that you are talking about Malfoy?" reminded Ron.

"Of course! He was actually nice to me, although he insulted me first but " Hermione paused. "Oh, I don't know!" she exclaimed .

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks. "Hermione, I think you need to rest " Harry said calmly.

"You're mental, I swear. Malfoy's just messing with you. You're the genius, you should figure it out. And by the way, why are you fraternatizing with the enemies?" said Ron. "I mean Krum is from Durmstrang, Harry's opponent in the Triwizard tournament! And Malfoy has been awfully terrible to us, all these years! What's gone into you?"

But before Hermione could reply, Viktor Krum appeared out of nowhere. "Vot is going on?" he said in deep tones. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Oh nothing, Viktor " Hermione said.

"Can ve go somevhere quiet?" he requested.

"Absolutely."

As they left, Hermione turned and scowled at Ron. He pretended not to notice and began to stare at an ornament, apparently interested in it. Hermione followed Krum out to the garden.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pansy glowered at Draco and clutched his arm. "What in the world were you doing with her?" she demanded once more.

"Obviously, I was dancing." he philosophized.

"Seriously, I know you well enough. You wouldn't dance with a Mudblood."

Draco caught Zabini's eye. "I wanted to, okay." He said in an annoyed tone.

Pansy was shocked to hear that answer, but stopped asking more questions for she knew not to persist on Draco any further.

Draco avoided conversations with Zabini and Pansy for he had things occupying his mind. He seemed to be distracted for he kept thinking about Hermione. He kept glancing over his shoulder towards her direction, as if he had a nervous twitch.

Never did Draco notice till this night how beautiful and admirable Hermione was. He wanted to hit himself on the head for thinking so. That Mudblood is getting on my nerves, I need to stop thinking about her... he thought. He glimpsed again at the table Hermione was in: She was leaving Harry and Ron, and was now going outside with Krum.

"Lucky git that old Krum is." Draco thought out loud.

"Pardon me?" Pansy said.

Draco was flustered he said it almost audible for the others to hear. "Nothing." he mumbled. What was going on with him? Did he fall head over heels for Hermione?

It's just a dare, nothing more. I Draco Malfoy will never speak nicely towards that Mudblood again. He reminded himself.

But that promise was going to be brokens.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey! I really do hope you like my story! I know I'm not good yet, so please tell me what I should improve on. Please Review! It would make me extremely happy. :)**

**Chapter 2 is coming up soon! Expect the next chapter to be more intense.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, okay?**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	2. Irresistible

**Chapter 2: Irresistible**

Hermione still couldn't stop thinking about Draco as she accompanied Krum outside into the garden. She had already forgotten half the words Ron said to her. All that occupied her mind was Draco Malfoy. He was so puzzling, mysterious and intriguing. Once something or someone catches Hermione's attention, she tends to ponder about it for a long time. Hermione and Krum sat on a bench that was concealed by bushes. A strong breeze blew and Hermione shivered.

"Arr you vreezing?" Krum asked.

Hermione nodded, hoping he would lend her his coat but the no offer came.

"Vell, withstand it. In Bulgaria, itz very cold der and ve do not mind." he said bitterly.

"Y-yeah…" Hermione stuttered. She rubbed her hands together.

"Vell, Herm-own-ninny…I've really veen waiting for this moment..." Krum began.

"Yes, V-Viktor?"

Krum moved closer to her and started to kiss her vigorously. Hermione tried to push him away but he had wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"S-stop, Viktor...Please!" she cried as he kissed her neck.

"STUPEFY!" somebody shouted from behind. Krum flew into the air and hit the ground. "Didn't she tell you to stop? Stay away from her!" the person commanded.

Krum crawled and tried to stand up but was unsuccessful. Hermione looked around to find her savior and saw Draco with his wand pointed at Krum. His face was filled with fury. Hermione ran to his side.

"Don't go any closer to her or I'll stun you again." Draco sneered.

"What is going on here?" Snape appeared out of nowhere. "Dueling on the night of the ball?"

"N-nothing." said Hermione. Her lips were trembling.

"Liar!" Snape retorted. " Malfoy kindly explain how you are involved in this situation."

"That git over there is who you should be talking to. He attacked Granger here so I have to curse him in order to save her."

"Really now? Since when did you play hero, Malfoy?" said Snape. "You may leave now and take Granger with you. I'll have a word with Krum and Karakoff about this…"

Draco and Hermione immediately left the area.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Hermione muttered. She couldn't believe what just happened. "Uhm, I'm headed to the Gryffindor Tower now. I don't think I can enter the Great Hall anymore." said Hermione.

"I'll take you there. You know just incase…" he suggested.

"Well-"

"Draco! What are you doing with_ her_ again?!" Pansy screeched from the Great Hall's entrance. She marched toward Draco and pulled him by the wrist. "I need an explanation, now! Twice this night I caught you with her."

Draco pulled his arm away. "Didn't I answer that question already? I wanted too okay."

"What did you do outside?" she demanded.

"Nothing! So can't you just leave us alone?" said Draco.

Pansy was in utter disbelief. She with drew into the Great Hall.

"Liar." Hermione whispered. "I think you owe Pansy and I two explanations why you're talking to me."

Draco smiled.

"Well, I seriously got to go." said Hermione.

"Are you sure you dont want me to escort you?" he asked sweetly.

Hermione nodded. "It's okay."

"Goodnight then." Draco waved.

Hermione walked slowly to the Gryffindor Tower. This night was so unbelievable that she wanted to pinch herself and make sure she wasn't dreaming. The two encounters with Draco were so mind-boggling she couldn't understand what had happened. She entered the common room feeling a little dizzy. She spotted Harry and sat behind him, intentionally not noticing Ron.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Hermione said. But what she really wanted to say was left unspoken. She wanted to keep all that she experienced to herself. If she shared it to Harry and Ron, they would break out angry out bursts. And also she didn't want to tell Ron that he was right about Krum.

"Really now?" Ron sneered. He sounded like Snape. "Had a good time with Krum, outside?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Actually...no."

"Did you guys break up? Alleluia! He's such a sluggish moron, isn't he?" Ron mocked.

"Yeah, he is."

"I was just kidding! So it's true! You really split up with Krum?" rejoiced Ron. "I can't believe it!"

"Yes Ronald." Hermione said irritated.

"Why?" he asked.

"None of your business. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!" Hermione stormed into the girls dormitory.

"You actually listened to my advice! You're not mental anymore!" Ron called out chuckling.

Hermione stopped half way and smiled to herself. "You're right, I'm not mental... I'm completely mental." she said to herself recalling all that had happened in the Yule Ball. As she thought about it, she also remembered that Ron was absolutely correct about Krum, so she kept this all in mind and would be careful in trusting Draco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco unwillingly returned to the Great Hall. Pansy had her arms crossed and was seated alone in a corner. Thought twice if he should go to her but decided not to. He saw Zabini and Jessica dancing on the ballroom floor. Draco couldn't focus. He head was spinning with thoughts of Hermione Granger; her beautiful face, her smile... What was wrong with him? It was very unlike him to save someone, especially a Mudblood! Draco ran a hand into his hair and sighed.

"Oi, Malfoy!" said Zabini as he approached Draco.

"What, Zabini?"

"I can't believe you actually endured your dare!" exclaimed Zabini.

Draco clenched his jaw. What if Zabini found put that he actually enjoyed the challenge?

" Anyways I spotted Goyle." continued Zabini pointing at two skulking figures in opposite corner of the room; one was Crabbe and the other was Goyle. "Wish me luck." joked Zabini.

Draco nodded in reply.

"What is he babbling about?" Jessica wondered.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." Draco wasn't in the mood to watch Zabini and entertain any questions regarding the stupid dare he made. All that matter at the moment was Hermione. He stood up and left the Great Hall, retreating to the Slytherin dormitory.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Saturday the next morning. Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She left ahead of Harry and Ron for they were still asleep. She sat down at the Grffindor's table next to Ginny.

"How was the ball? Had a great time with Krum?" Ginny piped up.

Hermione cast her a glum look and explained what had happened. Ginny put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "I can't believe Krum did that...Then Malfoy saved you..." she said in shock.

Just then Dumbledore walked up front and called everyone's attention. Harry and Ron entered the Hall and took there seats beside Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Shhhh." said Ginny.

Dumbledore commanded everyone to listen to him because he had a very important message. "Greetings and good morning! I have an announcement. Sadly to say Viktor Krum will not be participating any longer in the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore paused because of the loud out break from all the Durmstrang students. "Viktor Krum has harassed a Hogwart's student and by the rules of the competition, he is thereby disqualified."

The Durmstrang students continued shouting and making booing noises.

"Thank goodness." Ron laughed. "Now Harry's biggest threat is eliminated. This is great!"

Hermione ignored Ron and glanced over at the Slytherins side. She caught Draco's eye and he winked at her. She turned around quickly and avoided his gaze._ Remember, no matter how charming and alluring Malfoy is...I have to be exorbitantly careful and I should not trust him right away... _Hermione told herself.

_"_What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." said Hermione. She could feel that Draco was still looking at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco continued to stare at Hermione. He hate himself for liking her. But she couldn't get out of his mind. Draco ditched his Slytherin friends and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. He stalked her all the way to the library. He watched as she chose a book from the shelf and sat down before approaching her.

"Hey Granger." he said.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" He asked pulling out a chair and taking seat beside her.

"I'm reviewing for our exams." she replied.

"But these topics weren't yet discussed..." said Draco. "Hey, aren't these for OWL's?" he took the book and examined the cover.

"It's called advanced reading, Malfoy." said Hermione as she snatched the book back. "Anyways, why are you here? I rarely see you in the library."

"Why so bitter, Granger?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Remember what I said after we danced that I'd see you around?" Draco paused. "And besides you never thank me."

"You forgot to explain to me."

Draco crossed his arms. "I saved you!"

"Fine. Thank you!"

A smile drew across Draco's face. "Now, you want an explanation?" he said.

"Yes, please."

"You're irresistible, Granger, and you know that." he looked straight into her eyes." You are like a magnet. I'm attracted to you and will always draw near you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows then laughed. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

Hermione stood up and slowly returned the book to the shelf.

"Hey I know you're avoiding my gaze right now. I bet your blushing, aren't you?" Draco teased.

"I'm not!"

"Then face me."

Hermione turned around and Draco was one inch away from her face. His hands were leaning on the shelves near each side of her head. "Hermione Granger, you are certainly different from the others." Draco whispered softly. "And you," he hesistated. "You belong with me."

Hermione stared into his gray eyes. "Maybe I do."

Draco leaned closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes you do." he smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hey! I really do hope you like this chapter. I didn't study for my exam just to finish this! Please review! My happiness depends on it. I know I'm not that great at writing but what's wrong with trying? I'm only going continue my story if I get at least 10 affirmative reviews telling me I should. I need motivation. :D  
**

**Anyways, I changed the title of the story from: "Love Drunk" to "Dear Hermione, C****oun****t Me In****." (You know that song by All Tome Low? 'Dear Maria, Count Me In'?)**

**Oh yeah, wish me luck that I get an okay score for my test.  
**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	3. Detestable

**Chapter 3: Detestable**

Draco and Hermione continued having their secret library meetings. Draco's friends would often wonder where he would run off to every now and then, but no one bothered to ask. It was until Pansy confronted him during lunch break. After all, she was the most curious.

"Draco..." she started.

"Mhmmmm." he replied without taking his eyes of his mashed potatoes.

"I've noticed that you seem to disappear every break or free period...Where exactly do you go?" Pansy demanded.

"Around. What's it to you?" he retorted.

"Draco! I'm you're girlfriend!" cried Pansy. "I need to know. What if, what if you are dating someone else behind my back?"

Draco put his fork down and looked at Pansy. "First of all, you're not my girlfriend." he reminded."You never were."

"But-" she interrupted.

Draco held his hand up."Second of all, I can date anyone without your permission."

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. This was the third time he had left her speechless. She tried hard to hold back her tears. Draco took the last bite out of his food then left the table. She could not understand why Draco has been cold and distant. Pansy sought her chance to follow Draco and find out what he was up to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione decided not to tell Harry and Ron about her relationship with Draco. They were in the Gryffindor common room discussing about Harry's next task for the Triwizard tournament.

"How do we open this damn egg without make it scream?" said Ron.

Hermione scratched her head. This was almost as mind boggling as Draco. "Maybe you should dunk it in water?' she suggested.

"What good would that do?" said Ron.

"I don't know." Hermione retorted. "At least I'm giving suggestions!"

"Hey, cut it out." said Harry. "Let's go and eat lunch. I'm starving."

The three of them went to the Great Hall. As they were walking down the stairs, they passed by Draco. His hand brushed Hermione's hand. Hermione felt static rush through her veins. She checked her watch: it read 11:40. She was supposed to meet up with Draco right now.

"Guys, I just remembered that I have quiz in Ancient Runes after lunch." she said.

"So? Haven't you studied enough? You've practically spent this whole week in the library." Ron said.

Hermione bit her lip. Ron was getting suspicious. "I want to maintain my good grades." Hermione replied.

"But aren't you hungry?" asked Harry.

"Nope." she lied." See you later." Hermione felt her stomach grumble as she ran off to the library. She'd rather spend her precious free time with Draco even if it meant skipping lunch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco was waiting in their usual place behind the shelves. He got out a cutter from his pocket and carved something underneath the table. He returned the cutter and continued waiting. Draco's face lit up when he saw Hermione.

"Granger, you're late by three minutes." Draco joked.

"I'm sorry." she chuckled.

"You better be."

Hermione playfully punched Draco's shoulder. "Hey, at least I'm here."

"Shhh." Draco suddenly said.

"What's wrong?"

"It felt like someone was listening to our conversation..." Draco said looking around."....never mind."

"You are so confusing, Malfoy." Hermione giggled. "And that's what I like about you."

Draco loved her laugh, her smell, her smile, her everything. He couldn't help but grin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione arrived two minutes before 12:00. Hermione took her seat in between Harry and Ron.

"Did you get to review?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." she replied as she watched Draco sit down with his fellow Slytherins.

"Silence." Snape commanded as he entered the room. "Today will be different than the usual Potions class we have. Today Slytherins and Gryffindors will be working together in pairs of two."

All the students groaned.

"I will be choosing who gets paired up with who." Snape said making eye contact with almost everyone. "Potter and Crabbe, Brown and Zabini, Weasley and Goyle, Granger and Malfoy, Parkinson and Longbottom..."

Hermione's heart almost stopped pumping. She got paired up with Draco! Hermione tried hard to stop herself from smiling.

"Blimey, I think I'm gonna barf. Goyle? Are you serious?" complained Ron. "I feel for you, Hermione. You probably got the worst partner here."

Snape finished calling out the partners. "Now please go to your assigned partner."

Draco headed over to Hermione. "Disgusting, I ended up with you." Draco joked, but it wasn't obvious because everyone else was dealing with there own partners. Lavender Brown was giggling like mad because she got paired up with Zabini, and Pansy was giving Neville nasty looks.

"The potion for today is quite complicated. That's why you need to work by twos." Snape said.

"Well, I don't have to worry. Granger, do all the work." Draco said. Hermione tried to acted annoyed, but couldn't stop herself from letting out a chortle.

"Is there a problem over there?" Snape asked, looking at the direction of Draco and Hermione.

"No sir, everything's perfect here." said Draco. Though everyone thought he was being sarcastic, what he said was true. Draco and Hermione were a perfect pairing. It was more than just a coincidence, they were meant to be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Hermione left Harry and Ron, and headed straight to the library. She sat in their usual place waiting. Hermione was ten minutes early and decided to use the time wisely, so she got a book from the shelf and started reading. She heard someone was approaching.

"Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Guess again." Zabini appeared out of nowhere, beside him was Pansy. "Looking for Malfoy?" he asked.

"W-were partners in potion class!" Hermione stammered.

"And so?" Pansy sneered. "I know you and Draco have been seeing each other for quite awhile."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Listen Granger, Malfoy is only talking to you because of a cheap dare. So don't get your hopes up too high thinking he's inlove with you." Zabini laughed.

"W-w-hat are you talking about?" Hermione spluttered.

"What I'm saying is," said Zabini, his face was two inches away from Hermione's,"...did you ever think Malfoy would talk to a filthy Mudblood like you?"

"Excuse me, but I have to-have to..." Hermione stood and left crying. Zabini and Pansy broke out into laughter.

Hermione ran to the Gryfindor common room. _Was it true? Draco was only talking to me because of a silly dare? _she thought. Hermione didn't want to believe a word they had said. She hurried to the girl's dormitory but was intercepted by Ron and Harry.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." She replied grumpily wiping her tears off her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for Ron's lack on sensitivity.

"No seriously, what happened?" Harry said.

"I got one mistake on my Muggle Studies test, which is unacceptable since I am a muggle…"

"That's it?" Ron snorted.

"Yes Ron, now would you leave me alone." she told him.

"Shesh."

Hermione entered the girls dormitory and sighed. No way was she going to tell Harry and Ron what really happened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco went to the library and headed to the usual place where he and Hermione would stay. He was surprised to see Zabini and Pansy there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hanging around, studying and talking to your Mudblood girlfriend." Zabini laughed.

"Are you insane? What the bloody hell are you babbling about?" Draco said.

Pansy stood up. " Dont play stupid Draco, you're the one who's insane. We know everything and we told the Mudblood everything."

"Oh no you didnt..." Draco said. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"She left, nobody knows and nobody cares."

"Well I do." Draco retorted and rushed out the library.

Draco's head was spinning, wondering what they could have told Hermione. All the lies that were once true before. Draco ran to the Gryffindor tower. _Hopefully Hermione would appear here anytime. _he waited patiently outside as Gryffindor's entered and exited the tower. He had the impulse to enter their common room and search for Hermione. Ten minutes till the end of lunch break Hermione appeared but she was with Harry and Ron. Her eyes were red and puffy. _What did they tell her?_ Draco panicked. All he needed to do for sure was talk to her immediately. Good thing they had Potions two periods after lunch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione dreaded Potions class when she would have to face Draco and the rest of the Slytherins_. I cant believe all this time it was all a joke, they were probably laughing behind my back this whole time._ she thought during History of Magic. It was the first time she wasn't paying attention in a class. Hermione looked around: beside her Harry who was doodling in his book, he looked up and noticed Hermione. He passed her a note.

_Are you sure you're okay?_

Hermione replied:

_Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern._

Hermione smiled: she was glad to have a great friend like Harry who cared for her. Their next subject was Potions. Hermione was nervous to the bone but managed to not show any of it. Hermione stayed with Harry and Ron. The Slytherins entered the room. Hermione avoided eye contact with any of them. Snape told them to go to there respective partners. She slowly made her way to Draco. She dreaded each step, it was like a walk of utter shame.

"Hermione, don't believe a word Pansy and Zabini told you." Draco whispered immediately as she sat down.

Hermione ignored him and listened to Snape's instructions.

"Hermione, I am sorry for everything." He continued.

Hermione brushed him off again.

" Please listen to me." Draco pleaded.

'"No Malfoy, you listen. I was so stupid. I can't believe I was lured into your little game. You had enough fun so please stop. I thought you changed but you're the same awful git you were before. You have once again proven yourself detestable!" Hermione whispered back.

"What's going on in the back?" Snape called.

"Nothing professer." Draco said glumily.

Hermione knew Draco wasn't going to say that everything was perfect again. Because things were far from being perfect.

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I know all love stories cant be perfect and there must be conflict. I know that I'm not good at writing, but I try so just bear with my amateur writing style. Seriously, I suck at writing. :(**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the typo. I spelled it **_**Karakoff **_**but it's actually **_**Karkaroff**_**. I'm super sorry.**

**PLEASE review, review and review! You know that it would make meexorbitantly happy. :)**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	4. Unforgettable

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable**

Hermione was trying hard to concentrate on the instructions Snape was giving them. The only one that struck her was when Snape told them to team up with the pair beside them. Harry and Crabbe were there other half. Hermione was glad that she and Draco wouldn't have to talk; she would just stay with Harry.

"Hey." Harry said to her.

"I'm so glad we got to be in the same group." Hermione replied.

The rest of the potions class was a blur. Hermione avoid eye contact, touch or conversation with Draco. It was hard though because he was staring at her the whole time. Harry noticed there seemed to be a colder than the usual cold air between them two.

"What did Malfoy do?" Harry whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because-" Harry was interrupted by a puff of purple smoke that emitted from his cauldron.

"Careful." Hermione said, reaching over his side and stirring the potion twice counter clockwise. The potion settled in to a shade of lavender." There, just add some cactus and stir thrice clockwise." she told Harry.

"Thanks."

Hermione stole a glance at Draco. He was still gazing at her with his stony expression.

"I'm done, is this okay already?" Draco asked her.

Hermione looked at his potion without looking at him and nodded. Draco poured the greenish potion into the empty cauldron then Harry did the same with the lavender potion. It bubbled and after a few seconds the colors mixed. The result was the color turned light blue and it had a sweet aroma. Snape walked over and examined their work.

"Good." he said. "Ten points for Slytherin and I'll take ten points from Gryfindor because Ms. Granger here did all the work."

Hermione wanted to scream. Harry, Crabbe and Draco had their equal share of work. It was just that she was supervising them all. This was outrageous. But before either Harry or she could do anything about it, someone else spoke.

"I believe that's unfair, Professor." said Draco. "It was Ms. Granger who made sure the tasks were equally divided. I think its best you restore their points and add an addition ten."

Snape's lip curled. "Very well. If you insist, Malfoy. Twenty points for Gryfindor."

Crabbe groaned. "What's gotten into ya? You gave them points!"

Draco simply ignored him, gathered his belongings and left.

"That was...weird." Harry laughed. "I wonder what was going on in his brain?"

Hermione didn't reply. Draco had done it for her obviously, who else? Hermione felt her heart tug as if Draco had tied a string on it and was pulling her. Hermione blinked twice and recalled that Draco was playing her. That it was all for a dare. Hermione pondered on the angry reaction of Crabbe. Certainly Draco couldn't have Crabbe act... Hermione brushed away thoughts about Draco and tried to think about anything else except for him. This was extremely hard. Hermione was half paying attention to Harry and only registered when he mentioned something about the second task...

"Cedric told me to use the prefect's bathtub and submerge the egg in the water...he said it would help." Harry said.

"That's what I suggested before...Wonder if it really works." said Hermione.

"Well, I'm gonna find out tonight."

"Be careful and don't get caught outside the corridors." she reminded.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna use the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map." He smiled.

But worries were all that filled Hermione's mind at present.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, Draco went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, alone. Like he did last night during dinner time. Draco has lost all his friends, all for Hermione. And it was worth it. What kind of friends were they really. Definitely not true friends. But that was not what was bothering Draco deeply. It was how Hermione perceived their relationship. It wasn't a joke. All that Draco did came from his heart and he actually thanked that silly dare, for if he didn't do it...he wouldn't have met the love of his life. Hermione Granger. And now that girl is thinking that he is a player and never should be tolerated again. Draco stabbed his bacon out of his anger.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Sly." some random seventh year Slytherin said to him then laughed. "Read the paper, it might make you cool down." he offered.

Draco took the newspaper and started reading for the heck of it. He was utterly surprised to have stumbled on an article by Rita Skeeter, about a rumored relationship going on between Harry and Hermione. He read on:

_Fourteen year old Harry Potter is in love with his Muggle-born bestfriend, Hermione Granger, or so the rumors say._

_The two have had had feelings for each other since the day the met in first year._

_They are recently said to be in a serious relationship now._

Draco couldn't read anymore. He looked at the direction of Hermione. There she was laughing with Harry. Draco always knew there was something special between Harry and Hermione, but never cared until now. He felt his blood boil. He had made Harry his enemy since he could remember but what was happening right now was a different hatred he never felt before. Draco finished the rest of his meal and headed to the Slytherin dormitory. He was intercepted by Theodore Nott.

"Yo dude. That giant teacher is back. Uhm..what's his name again?"

"Hagrid? He's back?." Draco answered for him.

"Yup and that means another class with the stupid Gryffindors."

Draco both wanted and dreaded Care for Magical Creatures. He needed to explain everything to Hermione. The first attempt was a disastrous failure.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you saying you already worked out that egg clue?!" exclaimed Hermione cheerfully.

"Yeah, but keep you voice down." said Harry.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting at the very back of the Charms class with a table to themselves. They were supposed to be practicing the opposite of a Summoning Charm today---the Banishing Charm. Neville's aim was so poor he kept accidentally sending much heavier things across the room--- for an instance, Professor Flitwick.

"How will you be able to stay underwater for such a long time?" wondered Ron as he ducked as a chair floated by.

"That's the problem." Harry sighed.

Hermione Banished a cushion and it flew across the room and landed in the box they were all supposed to be aiming at. Hermione caught Harry looking at her as if she had the answer right before her.

"You could transfigure yourself...but it's awfully hard and something could go terribly wrong. They only teach it when we reach sixth year... Would you want to risk it?" she said.

"No thanks." Harry laughed.

"How about a Bubble-Head charm?" suggested Hermione. "A little complicated, but we could research on that in the library."

"That sounds great." he said.

Professor Flitwick flew across the room and landed on top of a cabinet. "Mr. Longbottom! Get me down!"

Everyone started to laugh. Hermione decided to help out Neville. She pointed her wand at the Professor and safely brought him down.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. And as for you Mr. Longbottom…"

The class end shortly afterward. Hermione, Harry and Ron headed to the Hogwart's grounds, where they had their Care of Magical Creatures class. Having been informed by other students that Hagrid was back, Hermione liked the news but disliked the fact they were having one more class with the Slytherins. In conclusion, encounters with Draco Malfoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco leaned against a tree and watched as his fellow Slytherins were playing around. Some guys were goofing around and a group of girls were gathered, reading some kind of magazine. Draco watched as Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors approached. Hagrid clapped his big hands together and told everyone to gather around. It was hard to reach Hermione since she was squeezed in between Harry and Ron.

"Arry n Ron m'boys, help me out would ya?" Hagrid told the boys to assist him in getting the boxes inside the cabin.

Draco felt like this was his lucky chance with Harry and Ron away. He made his way to Hermione but Pansy got there first she gave Hermione the magazine.

"Har,har you better read this, Mudblood." She laughed.

Hermione took the magazine and read it. She blushed a deep shade of red._ She must have read the article about her and Potter…Why is she blushing? Does that mean she has feelings for Potter?_ Draco thought. Hagrid came back carrying four huge boxes with Harry and Ron who had one each.

"Er we have six boxes of Blast Ended Skrewts." he said cheerfully. Harry and Ron returned to their spots on the left and right of Hermione. It was as if they were guarding her.

"Damn." Draco muttered under his breath. He had lost his chance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione and Harry went to the library immediately after their Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron had chosen to go to the Great Hall for lunch before joining them two. Hermione for some strange reason decided to sit in the usual place she and Draco would sit before. She selected three books on the types of Magical Charms. She sat down and started browsing the book as Harry was choosing more books. Some one was approaching.

"Ron?" Hermione said. She was half expecting it to be Draco.

She was right. There stood before her was Draco Malfoy. His hands were buried inside his pockets.

"Hermione," he said softly. "I need to explain everything…"

"Not now Malfoy. Just leave me alone." She snapped.

"Alone with Potter?' Draco said cocking one eyebrow up.

Hermione blushed then regained form. "What's it to you?"

"Anyways,"he changed into a more subtle tone." I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything, those times I hurt you…I am even sorry for loving you… But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you…" he said. He looked her straight in the eye.

Suddenly Harry came back. "Oi Malfoy. Quit messing with Hermione." He said defensively.

Draco raised his arms in surrender position. He took a few steps back and stared hard at Hermione. "Look at what's written under the table…"

Hermione waited until Draco left before peering under the table. She saw something roughly engraved:

_D + H _

"What did Malfoy want and what's carved under the table?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied. "it was just a piece of gum. That Malfoy is such a nuisance, I swear."

"Oh, he's such a git. Why does he even have to bother?" Harry said. "Anyways, lets get started on that Bubble Head Charm…"

"Uhm…yeah…" Hermione replied. She opened one of the books randomly and started browsing without any of the words entering her head. _Draco Malfoy, eff you, _thought Hermione_. Why do you have to be so…so unforgettable?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! Some of the lines actually came from the book. So yeah. **

**Check out my other story for Pride and prejudice... Gossip Girl: The Bennets  
**

**Anyways, please REVIEW!!! **

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	5. Commendable

**Chapter 5: Commendable**

It has been 2 weeks since Hermione and Draco had spoken to each other. Well yes they've talked a bit during Potion Class, but other than that, no. Hermione and Harry were practicing in the Transfiguration classroom- with the permission of Professor McGonagall- after dinner. Ron got in trouble with Snape and had detention every night for the past week, leaving Hermione and Harry a lot of late nights together. Harry had mastered the Bubble Head Charm, thanks to the tremendous help of Hermione. Tomorrow was already the second task. Although Harry had executed the Charm well, he couldn't help feel a bit nervous.

"What if I freak out and somehow can't do it tomorrow?" Harry worried.

"Don't be silly, you'll be fine." promised Hermione.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She reassured him.

Harry walked over to Hermione- who was sitting on a desk- and sat beside her. "Thanks for helping me…" he said, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione smiled.

She watched as a smile drew across his face too. Suddenly Hermione noticed something she never noticed before. She realized just now how much she liked Harry- how much she loved him. He was so brave, trustworthy and caring. Everything she wanted and more. She stared into his bright green eyes. She was falling once again to the same feeling she had a little more than 2 weeks ago with Draco -the feeling of falling in love. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry slowly leaned closer….

"Um Hermione? Are you here? Opps! I'm uh so sorry to- uh yeah…" stuttered Neville who just entered the room. "Um Professor McGonagall er is calling you… It's something um, 'bout your score um- yeah…"

"Oh okay." Hermione said forcing a smile at Neville.

"Um, I'll -er go now…" said Neville as he stumbled out into the hallway.

Harry laughed as soon as his footsteps were no longer heard out the corridor. "Perfect timing, Neville."

Hermione giggled and blushed. "Well, I'd better go now, see you in a few." she said the headed to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," she heard McGonagall's voice from inside. Hermione stepped in and took a seat on a very comfy looking armchair. "Have a cookie, Miss Granger."

"Professor, not to be rude or anything…" said Hermione after taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Yes Miss Granger?" said McGonagall, raising one eyebrow.

"You didn't just call me here just for my grades…"

"Clever girl. "McGonagall smiled mischievously- something Hermione never saw before. "Let's first dwell on your score… I reread your essay on Balliet's theory of Object Transfiguration and instead of getting 1 mistake, you get full marks , moving on to the second point…As you already know what the next task is, perhaps Potter has told you all about the clue from the egg…"

"Yes, something about taking something you'll sorely miss and Merpeople…wait a second…" Hermione's face stretched to a smile. "You must be joking."

"No, Miss Granger. We've noticed your-erm how do I say this…mutual affection with Potter, so we have selected you as his most sorely missed person."

"Professor, are you going to put me and the rest underwater?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, we will sedate you and you will only regain consciousness when your head is above the water again."

"Oh, so you'll be keeping us overnight?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Is there a problem?"

" Well I told Harry that I'd be right back, he might get worried and suspicious."

"You cannot go back and risk spilling the beans?" said McGonagall.

"You know Professor that I'd never do that, you can trust me." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules. I will tell somebody to inform Potter that you suddenly felt ill and went to bed, okay."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said.

Suddenly the doors opened behind her opened. "Profesor, I-"

"Knock before entering, Malfoy! Can't you see I'm having an important discussion?" said McGonagall.

Hermione looked back and made eye contact with Draco. She immediately turned around.

Draco hesitated before speaking again. "It's urgent, Professor Snape is calling for you."

"Well alright." said McGonagall. "Stay here, Granger."

She left the office leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"What are you still doing here?" she retorted without looking at him.

"I was just about to leave..Did read what I wrote under the desk?"

"Yeah, so what now?" she said.

Suddenly she felt him whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am." his fingers softly brushed her shoulder. She closed her eyes at his touch. She turned around to face him but he was already gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco woke up barely interested in the Second task that was happening that morning. His head started to hurt from thinking of Hermione, not to mention his aching heart. _Will she ever talk to me again?_ He thought. He got dressed into his robes, put on his socks and slipped on his shoes. As he walked out of the dormitory, he accidentally stepped on something that made a loud crack. It was a Potter Stinks pin. Draco thought Goyle had woken up, but he just rolled over a snored louder.

Out in the common room, some students were already up and about. In the corner of the room, Draco spotted Pansy talking to a fifth year boy. Draco used to consider Pansy beautiful. Well yes she was- light brown hair and fair skin with stunning blue eyes- but not anymore. He noticed that the usual smug smirk that she always carried on her face made her look less attractive. Draco didn't seem to care as Pansy went on tip toes to kiss the boy's cheek. Maybe he would have gotten angry before but definitely not now. Right now, he felt nothing- not a tinge of jealously or whatsoever- as Pansy giggled with the boy.

Using his time wisely, Draco finished his homework and around 8 o' clock he headed to the Great Hall. Being a loner was definitely hard for Draco. He was used to being the center of attention; sharing stories and bragging all the time. But now, he seemed to have lost his confidence. Others noticed why he hasn't been talking much but never asked him. Draco wondered whether Pansy or Zabini told anyone. _Probably not. People would make it such a big issue. But I wonder why they haven't spilled yet…they're like a gossiping duo or something. _

Draco gave a hopeful glance at the Gryffindor's table- like he always did- looking for Hermione. Surprised to see Ron alone with no Harry or Hermione, he got suspicious. _Of course Potter would be somewhere for the Second task…but where was Hermione? _thought Draco.

After eating breakfast, Dumbledore went up front and told everyone to proceed to the lake. Group by group the students filled out the Great Hall. Draco wanted to speak to Ron and ask where Hermione was, so he cast a spell on Ron so that he would still keep eating. At last nearly everybody left, Draco approached Ron- who was gobbling down two large strips of bacon at a time- and lifted the spell.

"Oi Weasley, where's Hermione?"

Ron choked then spat out the food in his mouth. "Since when did you call her Hermione? Anyways, I don't know and if I did why would I tell you?" said Ron. "What are you gonna say to her anyway? That she's a Mudblood? She's had enough of you to last her a life time, give her a break Malfoy."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." said Draco through gritted teeth.

"What then?"

"You know what, Weasley?" Draco paused. ""I've seen the way you look at her."

Ron's ears suddenly turned bright red. "W-what?"

"You won't stand a chance you know, not with that Potter slash best friend of yours around." Draco walked to the lake leaving Ron frozen in his place.

---

There were bleachers propped up by wooden sticks on the lake. Draco road on a boat with no one rowing filled with a group of third year Hufflepuffs who were giggling excited about Cedric Diggory. Draco headed to the side were most Slytherins were. He spotted an empty space beside Zabini, and with no other place to go he sat there. Zabini was tossing up and down a glass ball that showed what you needed the most at a time. It had been a gift from Draco himself. It changes to blue when you new something new, red when you are hungry and need food, yellow when you need to use the bathroom, and many other colors. Right now, the ball was bright green – when in need of a close friend.

"Hey." said Zabini as he caught the ball and then kept in his pocket.

Draco ignored him.

"Listen man, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you had feelings for that Mud- I meant Granger. What was I supposed to do? I'm your best friend; you used to tell me everything. I freaked out man when Pansy ran to me and flung her arms around me. At first I thought you guys broke up-"

"We were never together. You know that, Blaise." Draco interrupted.

"Anyway, I didn't know what to do, she was all like Malfoy's sneaking out with Granger and stuff. So yeah… I'm really sorry please forgive me. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you in on my secret."

"You have secrets too, see."

"Well yes, but it only happened last week. You see, - how do I say this? -I've got this massive crush on...Ginny Weasley." He whispered.

"Weasley, eh." Draco raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"Yes laugh if you want to, you can ever tell her, I don't care as long as we're cool." said Zabini extending a hand out.

Draco laughed.

"Friends?"

"Best friends." Draco corrected him taking his friends hand and shaking it. "So whatcha say, a Mudblood and a Bloodtraitor! Nice catch eh?"

Suddenly Ludo Bagman voice boomed across the lake, interrupting the newly reunited friends. Cedric, Harry and Fleur were on the platform, all warming up. Harry was the most nervous, as Draco observed.

Draco listened as Bagman said the opening remarks. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…THREE!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. All the three opponents seemed to have a synchronized act, as they simultaneously performed a spell that made a bubble form around their heads. The crowd clapped and the contestants jumped into the cold water, with Harry slightly ahead.

"That was weird." Zabini laughed. "They all did they same spell…"

Draco was half listening to him. He was trying to work out what Bagman said. Retrieve something that was taken from them… Then it hit him. But of course, it was Hermione! That's why Hermione was in McGonagall's office and Snape told him to call McGonagoll to meet him by the lake.

Somebody was selling binoculars that could see under water for 5 galleons. Draco grabbed a bunch of coins not bothering to count them and shoved into the vendor's open hand. Draco looked frantically through the binoculars searching the water. He saw Fleur surrounded by grindylows and Cedric who was entangled in weeds that seemed to be fighting back. Further to the south of the lake, he saw three unconscious bodies each tied to a post. He zoomed in and saw a little girl with light silvery hair, Cho Chang a Ravenclaw, and finally Hermione. Merpeople were swarming around them, keeping guard.

For the first time in Draco's life he was glad to see Harry as he appeared and started removing the ropes around Hermione's arms and legs. He put her limp body over his shoulders and started to swim back.

The crowd roared as Harry was the first to get back with a very wet Hermione in his arms that had a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they pressed their foreheads together, grinning as wide as their mouths could go.

_It's truly unlikely that she would ever like me again. Well at least she's happy… They do make a commendable couple, though..._ sighed Draco who couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione pressed her forehead against Harry's and beamed. She was so cheerful that Harry had gotten to be the first. "I told you you'd do great." She whispered.

Harry removed a wet strand of hair from her face and tucked in behind her hear. "Hermione, I-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for a throng of mad Gryffindors came huddling around them and started jumping up and down like crazy .

"You were awesome, Harry!" Dean cheered. "Way to go!"

"Bloody brilliant!" remarked Seamus.

Hermione looked around and tried to find Ron amongst the crowd. She spotted him leaving the side bleachers with a slightly glum look on his face. _I wonder why he's sad…_ thought that didn't really bother her as the Gryffindors made their way to the common room, where they would have a party. Ron was still nowhere to be seen though.

Hermione hardly got to talk to Harry in private because they were always bombarded by their eager housemates asking them about what happened. The party lasted from 10 am to the wee hours of the morning. It was a very long party, as you can say and extremely exhausting especially for Harry and Hermione. Finally when everybody decided to go to bed, they had time to talk to each other.

"So," Harry started, slumping into a soft chair across the fire. "What a day, don't you think?"

"Drained all the energy right out of me." sighed Hermione sitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

"But surely you still have some energy for a kiss that was stolen from us twice…?" he said rather hopefully. A smile stretched across his face.

Hermione grinned but suddenly remembered her best friend Ginny, who had an enormous crush on Harry. Even though Harry was one of her best _guy_ friends and actually had dibs…she felt like she was betraying her friendship with Ginny. As much as she liked Harry, she still had to console Ginny before doing anything.

"Uhm, yeah about that. I- er" said Hermione uncomfortably.

"I understand, you just want to be friends…I know I'm taking this a little to fast." said Harry quickly.

Although Harry's point was far from what she was going to say, she was glad he said that. Still, it did not prevent the awkwardness they both felt which floated in the atmosphere.

"Well, erm good night Harry." she said and without thinking anymore kissed Harry on the cheek leaving him very very confused. Hermione scurried to the girl's dormitory and was surprised to open the door and see Lavender and Parvati standing there with very disappointed looks.

"Why did you do that? You were so close to kissing him!" shrieked Lavender.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione. "Were you two eavesdropping on me?"

"Er-" both Parvati and Lavender both looked embarrassed. "You guys are such a cute couple, you know!" they admitted.

Hermione didn't whether to mad at them or not but decided to laugh it off. "We're not a couple."

"Well then you should have seen yourself on him during the second task!" said Parvati. "You two were like practically on top of each other! Ron looked stricken and that's why you didn't see him the whole celebration."

"Wait, hold on. I don't understand what has Ron mash up with Harry and I? "

"Hermione, you're the cleverest girl in the generation and you can't figure out the Ronald Weasley likes you…a lot." giggled Lavender."It's too obvious of a fact."

"But he despises me! I mean like, we fight all the time."

"It's the more you hate, the more you love policy." assumed Parvati shrugging her shoulders. "Seriously Hermione, you need some lessons on love."

Hermione abruptly remembered Draco. The more you hate…the more you love. That saying kind of applied in her relationship with Draco. She did sort of had a crush on him when she was in first year when she saw him on the Hogwarts Express. He had a superior and intelligent feel. But Hermione lost the feeling when she figured he was in Slytherin and when he started being such an awful git to her.

"Yes, some boy 101. Because for a girl with two guy bestfriends…you should know one of them are bound to like you…or both." said Lavender.

"Hermione?" said Parvati snapping her fingers in front of Hermione. "Hello, are you still with us?"

"Yeah sure, uhm... I think I need to go to bed…"

"Alright, it looks like you really need it. Night, Hermione."

Hermione had a hard time falling asleep. She twisted and turned on her bed like an insomniac. Images of Harry, Ron and Draco were swirling around her head. "Oh hell with my life." she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Some of the lines actually come from the book. I have another correction: it's Ludo Bagman not Ludio. I'm so sorry. Oh yeah, , Beauxbatons is a boys and girls school. :)) It says so in GOF, it's just that in the movie they made it all girls!  
**

**Anyway, I already typed Chapter 6 which is very very INTENSE and a lot of Hermione and Draco finally interacting after chapters of ignoring...so yeah! I will only release the next chapter after getting a sufficient supply of reviews! So please,please,please REVIEW! I'm begging you! It would really make my day! :)**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.  
**


	6. Impossible

**Chapter 6: Impossible**

Hermione woke up with a major headache. She had only slept for at least 3 hours. She got dressed and headed out to the common room where she saw Ginny sitting in one of the comfy couches.

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Ginny greeted her as she approached.

Hermione sat beside her. "Ginny I have to tell you something…"

"Is this about Harry?" she asked, adjusting her sitting position to face Hermione.

"I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't be." Ginny smiled. "It's okay. I'm way over him anyway. And he obviously has his eyes set for you."

Just then, Harry exited the boy's dormitory. "Hi Hermione, Ginny!"

"He's all yours, no feeling guilty 'kay?" she whispered then stood up. "Gotta go, see you guys later."

"How bout breakfast?" Harry suggested putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, sure." said Hermione getting up. "Wait, where's Ron?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He was already gone when I woke up."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have to look up something at the library." She suddenly remembered.

"Umm, okay. I'll go with you." He said walking with her.

"No it's fine, go ahead to the Great Hall. Be sure to reserve a blueberry muffin for me." Hermione smiled.

"Alright." Harry replied.

"See you in a bit."

Hermione wanted to get away from Harry at the moment. People were watching them as they spoke and she was unsure what to do. She needed more time to think. To be with Harry felt right but still there was something lacking. It felt a bit weird and awkward talking with him just yet. Hermione walked up the stairs to the library. She was walking down the aisles when she spotted Ron at the Magical Herbs and Fungi section.

"Hi Ron! What are you doing here?"

"What, am I so stupid for you that it's a shocker that I'm here? Leave me alone." he retorted.

"Why are you so mean? What did I do?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Ron said scowling. "I thought you would. Go off with Harry and do whatever you two do."

"Oh, so this is what it's about. Harry?" Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Were nothing more than friends and if you think else you're wrong!"

"Really now? After you were this close" Ron emphasized it by illustrating it with his fingers. "to kissing him yesterday. What am I supposed to think, what is everybody supposed to think, Hermione?" he asked. "And oh how you admire him so much! Complimenting and praising him. But you wouldn't know the bloody hell what I'm talking about because you're so madly in love with him."

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? But I know do."

"What then?

"You're such a coward for not telling me. At least Harry and Dra-"Hermione paused. "At least Harry had the guts too! That's why I had to find out not coming from you! Is that what you want? There."

"Hermione, I tried but-"

"Save it, I have enough to deal with without your affections. You lost your chance." She said then exited the library leaving Ron dumbstruck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco was sitting by the lake, admiring the view. He sat there alone feeling glum. He felt like the world was crashing on him. He gave up so much for a girl who would never like him back. Draco felt sorry for himself. _What kind of life did I live? I was arrogant, horrid and down right mean. Pointless. _He thought.

He watched as a pack of owls flew across the sky- a tiny one was trailing far behind carrying a heavy package. They were probably delivering daily posts. The old Draco would probably laugh at the tiny owl and probably stun it, but now Draco took inspiration from it. _That owl is not going to give up until it reaches the receiver. So will I. I shall not pity my self no more. I am Draco Malfoy. _He encouraged himself.

He stood up and spotted Hermione sitting by a tree alone. This was his chance. Although there will be many people around, he couldn't care less. He came up with a plan, stirred the courage left within him and walked straight to Hermione. _Well here goes nothing._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione went to sit by her favorite tree in the vast Hogwarts grounds, out looking the beautiful lake. It was a cold and windy Sunday morning. Around her, couples were snuggled close to each other in their own spots. Hermione sighed as she opened her History of Magic book and began reviewing for the upcoming exams. She tried to forget how harsh she was lashing out all her anger at Ron. She tried to forget that Harry was patiently waiting for her to answer him. She tried to forget Draco's numerous sincere apologies.

"Hermione?" someone called out.

Hermione knew that voice too well. She could recognize it was owned by the one and only Draco Malfoy. She didn't bother looking up from her book as she snapped at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to say hi…" he said. "You seem in a bad mood now though..."

Hermione closed her book and stood up drawing full height. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Well then if you don't mind…Good bye!" she said then started to walk away.

"Wait…" Draco pleaded.

It was the first time Hermione heard him speak with so much emotion. It was so unlike the arrogant Draco she knew and also very different from the sweet Draco she fell in love with. His voice was twisted with agony and pain. Hermione could not help but turn around and face him. He looked paler than his usual paleness. His face looked as if it would never be smug again. Hermione felt a tinge of pity but never the less her tone didn't change.

"What do you want now?" she hissed. Hermione noticed that people were starting to watch them.

Draco didn't seem too care less so he continued." If you really don't want me in your life… may I at least have one favor?"

"Which is…?" asked Hermione. She was a little curious what Draco had in store for her.

Draco reached down his pocket and pulled out an old rotten pastille.

"Swallow this, and I'll never bother you again."

"That's insane! I bet you this is some kind of prank just to make me look silly again!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm serious." He said in a stern voice.

"Fine!" Hermione snatched the rotting candy from his hand and popped it into her mouth. "I cannot believe I just did that!" she gagged. "Are you happy now?" She was about to leave but Draco said the three most beautiful words to her.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

Hermione felt as if she was frozen. The words hadn't impacted on her yet. It was like he got a gun and shot her, aiming for her heart. The bullet was coming in slow motion until… BAM! It hit her hard. She didn't know why but all of a sudden tears began to brim her eyes. She tried to fight them but they won. Draco walked up to her, closing the space between them and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione forgot all her worries because now all that matter was Draco. He had been able to prove that he's love was real, even if it mean showing everyone as well. They finally broke apart after a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you, and that's all I really know." he whispered cupping her face with his hands as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Because a girl like you is impossible to find. "

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she intertwined her hands across his neck. "I love you too, Draco."

"What was the point of keeping our love a secret?" he grinned. Hermione's insides melted like they always did when she saw him smile like that. "I'm inlove with Hermione Granger!" he yelled. "And she loves me too."

People all around started to applaud, among them were Fred and George Weasley who were both wolf whistling. Fred pointed his wand up on the sky and wrote something in fat purple smoky puffs.

It read: _Dear Hermione, will you marry me?_

Everyone laughed including Hermione and Draco themselves.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you could marry me?" Hermione joked.

Draco smiled then continued. "I would jump in front a killing curse for you but wouldn't know your favorite color."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I absolutely adore royal blue."

"Royal blue it is." he said pointing his wand at the words, changing them into a sleek ribbony font with different words.

It now read: _Dear Hermione, count me in_

"Count you in what?" she asked.

"Count me in your life, in everything."

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you." said Hermione.

"You don't have to apologize, I deserve it. After all the horrid things I did to you. Calling you awful names and stuff..." he said. "I'm repulsed with myself, I really regret it..."

Hermione studied his face as he reflected.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" he suggested.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Definitely." she said glancing over her shoulder. The crowd was still watching them intently. "Anywhere but here would be good."

They began to walk across the field and into the Hogwart's castle moving away from their audience.

"Oh by the way," Draco said. "You are such a bad liar..."

"Huh?" she said confused.

Draco stuck out his tongue, revealing the old rotten candy which seemed half melted.

"Ew, Draco ! That's disgusting!"

Draco spat it out and chuckled. "Pity. It still had some flavor, you know."

"What a waste indeed. Maybe you should pick it back up and eat it again." Hermione giggled.

They were walking down the hallway when Peeves swooped out of nowhere and dropped water balloons at them while chanting, "Here come the newly weds! Hermy and Dracy ! "

Both drenched head to toe with ice cold water, they laughed. Hermione slipped and landed hard on her butt.

"Oww!"

"Are you alright?" Draco asked while bending over to help her. She took his hand and pulled him down. "What was that for?!"

Hermioene laughed. "Nothing!"

Suddenly Harry appeared from the end of the hallway.

"Shit." Draco muttered under his breath then stood up.

"What the hell is going on?" he withdrew his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said. Obviously everything was not. When she kissed Draco, she had forgotten evertything including her developing feelings for Harry. She had chosen Draco. This was going to be hard to explain to Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, even though I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, I posted this chapter like right away cause I'm really excited to see what you guys think. I hope you like this chapter because this one is my favorite. I actually made this chapter before chapters 4 and 5. So yeah. I really worked hard on this, so I would really appreciate nice reviews. :)  
**

** Chapter 7 is still in the making because I exhausted my efforts on this one. Teehee. But don't worry I'll update more since it's summer now.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, keeping on reviewing my dears! **

**So now you know why it's called Dear Hermione, Count Me In ! Haha, aside from my liking of All time low, this is the reason. :**

**Oh yeah, I super sorry for all the typos!  
**

**Anyways, please please please review! You know you want too. :) I love hearing all the great things you guys have to say. It really brighten up my day :)  
**

**Love, **

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	7. Explicable

**Chapter 7:Explicable**

"What's going on?" Harry repeated, looking at the two lovers who were wet to the bone.

Hermione looked down at her wet robes. She shifted her weight from each foot and she bit her lip. _How am I going to be explicable to this? _She wondered.

Suddenly Draco spoke, his voice filled with bitter. "What's it to you, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." he demanded.

"Don't tell me to shut up." said Draco, pulling out his wand too.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright then, I'll just make you shush." he laughed harshly.

"Draco, Harry, please stop this now!" Hermione pleaded. Nobody paid attention to her.

"_Silencio_!" cried Harry.

"I don't think so." Draco said, repelling the spell. "You think you're all that throwing off those dementors last year and going through with the tasks. But Snape's right, you're arrogant and talent less."

Draco could feel his old self coming back. He didn't like it all but couldn't help beating Harry up. He looked at Hermione who was staring at him with a gaped expression. Nevertheless he continued, "I could do a Patronus too, Potter." Draco thought of his happiest moment, which was a few minutes ago. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver cobra appeared on the wet ground and slithered around.

"Wow, Draco." said Hermione in awe.

"Why are you complimenting that freak?"

"Watch your mouth. I am not a freak. Besides I'm not the one with the scar on my forehead."

"I wasn't talking to you, git." Harry sneered.

Draco laughed. "Is that all you got?"

"Enough, Draco." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. He recoiled at her touch.

Harry stared at her hand. "What's up with all the Draco stuff?"

_Come on, Hermione. You can do it. Straight to the point._ She motivated herself. "Draco and I…we are…" She couldn't get herself to say it because she knew how much it would hurt Harry. "We are…"

"...together." Draco finished for her.

"Together?"

Hermione swallowed. "Yes, as in he's my boyfriend…" She avoided eye contacted with Harry and stared at the beetle that was slowly crawling up the wall.

Harry looked at her, beyond bewildered. "What-? How did this happen-? I don't understand…" His sentences were coming out short.

"Draco's changed, well supposedly," she shot an angry look at Draco.

"I couldn't help it." he grinned sheepishly.

Harry ignored Draco. "How come- How come you never told me?" The tone of his voice was filled with pain.

Hermione blinked back rebellious tears. "I didn't know how you'd take it…" she gulped. "…but here we are right now."

"This is absolutely amazing. I think I'm dreaming. This is so… You and Malfoy?" said Harry running his hand through his messy black hair. "I still don't get it."

Hermione looked into his sad green eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry. I-"

"You know what, forget it." He cut her short. He pocketed his wand and began to walk away.

"Harry," Hermione called out. She felt guilty; she led Harry on just to break his heart. Draco's hand touched her arm.

"Hey, cheer up." he said putting his fingers on her chin. "You win some," he pointed at himself. "and hey, you lose some." he said, shrugging his shoulder. "That's life for you."

"You're right. You can't always get everything you want." Hermione tried to smile.

"What a lovely grimace you have." chuckled Draco, as he brushed a strand of wet hair from her face.

Hermione's heart swooned at the sound of his laugh, and this time she smiled for real. "I love you,jerk."

"And so do I, nerd." he whispered back.

Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Obviously, all eyes were on her. The students whispering about her and not bothering to hide that they were. They all must have seen her and Draco. Then she remembered, everyone thought she was with Harry. _Harry, _The simple thought of his name sent sharp stabbing pains in her heart. She remembered his smile, his bright green eyes...his torn expression.

Hermione sank into one of the empty seats in the corner of the room. And then there's still Ron to deal with too. She wanted to slap herself for being so mean, so selfish... She lost her two best friends for Draco. Was it worth it? Of course it was...

Suddenly, Parvati and Lavender appeared out of no where and sat beside her. They both looked excited and disappointed simultaneously- if that was even possible.

"We saw everything. Draco Malfoy, really?" whispered Parvati, trying to keep the excitement off her voice. Her eyes were gleaming with anticipation. "That's why you wouldn't kiss Harry…You were in love with Draco then…"

Hermione wanted to be alone at the moment but realized if she blew them of she would really have no more friends at all. She looked at their eager faces and simply nodded so that she didn't have to explain further.

Lavender stared at her. "I can't believe it, I mean, how could you do that to Harry?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guiltier than I already am?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, Hermione." Parvati sighed. "We know how you feel…"

"Do you?" Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Well no, but we're here for you." Lavender smiled. "Just so you know."

"Thanks, it means a lot." said Hermione, smiling back. She didn't have much close girl friends aside from Ginny, and somehow it felt good.

She saw Ron enter the room from the corner of her eye. She excused herself from Parvati and Lavender, and made her way to Ron.

"Hey Ron." she called out, but he kept on walking straight to the boy's dormitory. "I have to apologize…" she said climbing up the steps.

He closed the door on her face. She pushed it open, determined to talk to him. "I'm sorry for being rude to you…I'm sorry for not even giving you a chance." Hermione blurted as soon as she was able to enter.

"Yeah, go on." he said grumpily. "There's still more to it,eh?" he paused to look at her. "A lot more…Perhaps about a certain Pureblooded git?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you and Harry…" she continued, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I ever had a chance." laughed Ron, talking more to himself. "You go around from boy to boy, I aint worth a damn of your attention."

"Don't say that, Ron." choked Hermione, the rebellious tears were coming back.

Then Ron did something unexpected. He walked close to her, much to close. Their faces an inch away from each other. "I'll never be as good as the rest in your heart." He whispered.

Abruptly, the boy's dormitory door opened. To Hermione's horror, it was Harry.

"Not again." Harry scowled. "I'm done with you all."

"No, it's not what you think." pleaded Hermione. She looked at Ron hoping he would explain, but he merely shrugged.

"Give me a break and get out of here." Harry said, his voice cracking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Draco entered the Slytherin's common room, everyone fell silent. _How fast gossip spreads in this bloody school, but then again what do I care?_ laughed Draco in his head. He could never be any happier now he had Hermione. But there was something about the way Hermione looked when she was talking to Harry…It was pained…She obviously still had some feelings for Harry.

"Hey Malfoy." A familiar voice broke the eerie silence. It was Zabini, who was ushering him to come over.

Draco walked to him and he sank into the leather chair.

"Saw everything unfold out there." Zabini grinned. "You're slick, man."

Draco laughed at the term his friend used. "Best to you and Ginny." he smiled.

"Puh-lease. She hates me." he groaned.

"Hermione did so to before…"

"You're right." Zabini said. "But I don't know what to do…"

"I have to thank you mate, for the dare." Draco recalled.

Zabini chortled. "No problem, but you have to help me now."

Draco woke up the next morning feeling like everything that happened was just a dream. He rubbed his eyes as he sat on the edge of his four poster bed. He looked over and Zabini was already gone. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring as usual. Draco sleepily got dressed and headed to the Great Hall. He sat between Zabini and Nott, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Look, you're in the paper..." said Nott, handing it over so that Draco could read it.

It was another article by Rita Skeeter;

_Harry Potter's not so secret heartache _

_Harry's girlfriend, muggle born Hermione Granger proffesed her love with another young man , noon time._

_This young man is the son of Lucius Malfoy, and it is reported that the two have been dating secretly for quite a while._

_Yesterday noon, Malfoy made quite a show etching the words: 'Dear Hermione, I love you' in the sky._

_Potter and Malfoy had an arguement over Granger, which almost resulted to a duel..._

Draco stopped reading, realizing something. If it was on the paper...then definitely his father,who was mentioned, would find out.

Sure enough, a great black owl swooped over to him with an envelope attached to is leg. Draco worried the worst of what would be written but was thankful it wasn't a Howler.

He untied the letter from the owl's leg and opened it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey! I was busy with my other stories so it took longer than I expected to finish this. So anyway, I hope you liked it. Please do remember to review! It takes less than a minute to review! Hahaha!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is lame. My brain ain't working right, that's why. Fried by the summer heat. Or rather the computer screen!**

**I'm having trouble coming up with chapter names these past chapters. I had to research for a words that related to the story but in "ble" form. I have to insert it too somewhere inside the chapter. Trust me it's very hard.**

**Anyway, REVIEW my dears! You already know what it does to me:)**

**Oh yeah, check out my other stories too! **

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	8. Responsible

**Chapter 8: Responsible**

Hermione headed to Herbology class with Lavender and Parvati. The two other girls were rambling on about the latest lip balm that Lavender received as a gift the other day. Apparently, the lip balm apparently changed colors along with your mood.

"You were all bubbly when Cedric's hand brushed yours and your lips turn bright pink!" exclaimed Parvati.

Hermione pushed open the greenhouse door and sat between Lavender and Parvati who were still discussing the same topic.

"Like, you need to get one Parvati and also you Hermione." said Lavender. "Hermione?"

"What-? Oh yeah, maybe I should." Hermione was pretty sure it she was wearing it right now it would be color black. Bored. She wasn't into all this girly stuff. And was especially not used to it having previously two guy best friends.

Hermione's gaze fell upon Ron, who was sitting with Harry, Dean, and Seamus on the other table. He met her look, stood up and started to walk over to her side.

Parvati stopped talking to Lavender and fell silent mid-sentence. _Oh crap, he's coming here. _thought Hermione.

"Uhm, yes?" she said nervously.

Ron leaned over the table and whispered, "Hey, I explained what happened yesterday to Harry. That nothing had happened...I was just standing too...close" his voice went softer at the word 'close'.

"You told Harry?" Hermione said, relieved. She could feel Lavender squirming beside her, wishing she knew what had happened yesterday between them.

"Yeah." he nodded. "I told him it was just me..."

"Well..." she paused, "well that's good. Thank you, Ron."

Ron stared blankly at her. "That's it? You're not mad at me?" he said. disbelievingly.

"Why should I be? You are the one who should be." Hermione looked into his blue eyes. _What a lovely shade…How come I never noticed? _she thought.

"I was, but I'm not anymore because...because I've realized that I miss you…" he said sincerely. "I don't care who you are with, I just want us to be okay."

"Oh, I've missed you too, Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Ooh! This is great!" exclaimed Lavender interrupting their moment.

Hermione laughed while Ron rolled his eyes and smiled. "Later." he said heading back to his table. As Hermione watched him go, she caught Harry sulking at the end of the table.

_Oh, Harry._ she sighed to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Draco,_

_I've heard you've been associated with a certain Mublood by the name of Hermione Granger. The mere fact utterly disgraces me. But I know you too well, son. You're bright and cunning, a true Slytherin by heir and I know you're planning something up your sleeve just to get to that Potter. All I really have to say is, well done. Try to squeeze out all the information you can from that Mublood. And please do not let this acquaintance last too long, for you are holding responsible our family's name with you. The third task is just around the corner. You'll be seeing Death Eaters soon and the Dark Lord will rise again. Take care, Draco._

_Your father._

Draco reread the letter, disbelieving every single word etched on the parchment. He was bewildered; his father wasn't angry...he was proud? Draco was disgusted at how his father looked upon the situation. Disgusted that his father thought he was just using Hermione. _Was I that evil before? _The thought squirmed uncomfortably inside him making him wanted to hide for some strange reason.

Zabini's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Come on, we gotta get going to Transfiguration or we'll be late." he said.

Draco looked up and noticed most students were already off to their classes. "Right." he replied, crumpling the letter and stuffing it into his pocket.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione went down to the Great Hall with Ron. Lavender and Parvati had some probably made up excuses to go to the library, to leave the two alone together. Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually friends again with him. She couldn't help but smile to herself, but then she frowned thinking about Harry. Harry her other dear friend...

"Hey you okay?" said Ron.

"Yeah..."

"I'm not as stupid as you think." he chuckled. "You're not alright."

Hermione sighed. "I wondered if I'll ever talk to him again..."

Ron knew who _him _was and Hermione thought she saw a flicker of annoyance flash on his face for a moment. "Hey, you fixed it with me...you'll totally fix it with him." he said, smiling a bit.

"Yes...yes, you're right." said Hermione convincing to herself that he was. "Where is he anyway?" she pondered, noticing he wasn't to be seen around.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno," he replied, slightly sounding like he didn't care. "he disappeared after Herbology...Will see him in Potions after the break."

_Oh yeah, Potions. Our group, Draco, Crabbe, Harry and I. Great, just what we all need. Lately, I've been dreading Potions._

After a hefty lunch and a wonderful time spent with Ron- which didn't happen often- , Hermione felt rejuvinated. She tried holding on to the lighthearted feeling a_s _she took a seat at her group's table. Harry and Draco were already seated there and Hermione could feel the heated tension between them. She tried to brush it off.

"Hey," Draco smiled at her. Half of the tension vanished at his warm voice and pleasant smile.

"New arrangements," Snape said as he stormed into the classroom. Hermione watched as other students hurriedly shuffled to the places. Amongst them was Neville who was unfortunately clumsy, stumbled over his stool and fell flat on the cold tiled floor. There was a terrible outbreak of laughter from the Slytherins in each group. Snape smirked a bit before silencing everyone once more. "Now, if I wasn't so rudely interrupted by the foolishness of Mr. Longbottom , I may have already said my announcement...

"I do not like the way groupmates rely on each other or how do I put it...ah, attached to their partners." his beady black eyes lingered toward Hermione and Draco's direction. "Parker and Granger, Malfoy and Brown, Weasly and Zabini, Potter and Nott..."

Hermione groaned as she packed her things and moved towards Pansy's table. _Darn, my life gets worse doesn't it?_

"Ooh, I've got Chipmunk Granger slash Miss I-do-everything." Pansy chuckled. "Lucky me." her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"We're working together. This potion is more difficult thus Professor Snape decided we are to do the task in groups." said Hermione slowly as if talking to a young child.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat on the stool. "Blah,blah, blah. You're not talking about academics and you're already boring the shit out of me." she laughed crossing her arms.

"Okay, so you start chopping the roots diagonally, make sure to squeeze the juice out." Hermione said reading the instructions on the board. She was going to absolutely ignore Pansy's childish behavior and ridiculous insults.

"Don't you boss me!" she snapped.

"I'm just simply dividing the work load," Hermione retorted. "See, I'm already separating the frog's organs!" She felt like stabbing Pansy right there with the scapel she was holding, but she put it down to face Pansy.

"You are such a bitch. I wonder how Draco...I wonder how he can stand you!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're obviously jealous. You want him, but he's mine." That was the first time she openly told someone that Draco belonged to her and she to him. She loved the effect on Pansy.

"You-Are-Such-" she breathed out each word.

"What? A bitch? Say it again. It wont change anything."

Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm out of rage and twisted it into an odd angle. Hermione screamed in agony and blinked tears from her eyes. "Bitch." Pansy whispered letting go.

"What is the matter?" said Snape slowly stepping out of the supply closet. That gave Pansy time to recover, she immediatley began choppipng the roots. "You think you're so smart Ms. Granger that you don't need to work? You are a nuisance yelling about. Help Ms. Parkinson!"

"She was working! It was Pansy who complained and bickered. She even attacked Hermione!" said Draco angrily. Ron yelled "Yeah!" and the the Gryffindors back them up by nodding. It was probably the one time Draco and Ron agreed one something together.

Snape simply shook his head. "Oh no, not from you Malfoy. Such lies! My office now."

Hermione stared and rubbed her sore arm as they walked out the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco followed Snape into his office fuming. "I was just defending Hermione!"

"Oh Malfoy the hero once more." snarled Snape. "You are such a disgrace to your family!"

"What-?" Draco said, confused.

"Your little charade with Miss Granger! Embarassment!" he practically spat.

"My father knows what I'm doing." Draco said flatly.

"Does he really?" asked Snape walking closer to him. "Yes, he believes you're tricking her but from what I have witnessed, you're in love with that girl!"

Draco stared at him. There was a long eerie silence. "So what professor?" he said.

"I've seen this situation before but alittle differently...it's a great accomplishment you pushed that Potter away...I envy y-." Snape paused. "You're lucky. That Granger girl deeply reminds me of someone special..." his voice faded and he was lost in his own thoughts.

Draco couldn't understand at all what Snape was rambling about, all he knew that this was a different side he'd never seen. For one whole minute Snape gazed at the floor.

"Uhm," Draco said as he heard the school bell ring, "may I go now?"

"Please leave," Snape's voice cracked almost sounding like a sob.

Draco pondered on the weird things Snape had mentioned. He walked up to the field and sat under his favorite tree. Two trees away, Hermione was writing in her notebook,she noticed Draco and waved at him telling him to come over.

"Thanks for standing up for me." she kissed him lightly on the lips. "What did Snape tell you? Detention?" she asked, closing her notebook.

Draco laid his head on her lap."Nah, he just said his usual sermon. How's your arm?"

"It's okay." said Hermione stroking his hair.

"Whatcha writing?" he said changing the topic.

"Drawing actually, a new found hobby of mine." she smiled. "I'm just finishing it up."

"Let me take a look at it."

"No, I'm not done-hey!" she shouted as he playfully snatched it from her.

"Granger oh, Granger what would the old Malfoy do? Throw it into the lake?" he said holdiong up the notebook high up with one hand.

Hermione strecthed her arms to grasp it but Draco moved quickly. "Give it back, Malfoy." she said, trying to be stern but ended up giggling.

Draco opened the page that she was drawing on. The picture was dazzling, it was a sketch of the majestic lake and it really capture it's beauty. "Wow," he mouthed as she walked up to him.

"Like it?"

"You drew this? Blimey, it's spectacular." he flipped through the other pages abd saw drawing if the exterior of Hogwarts, a hippogriff, her yule ball gown and Harry. Harry? "Aren't you gonna draw me?" he teased lightly pretending as if he wasn't hurt.

"Oh sure, of course." she laughed and kissed him again, melting his harden feelings.

_She's mine. Not Potters, not anyone elses. She loves me, no need to be jealous. But then why do I still feel a slight ache in my heart?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I am considering your suggestions. Expect more Ron and Hermione in the next chapters! :) Hahaha :) **

**Anyway I'm sorry I took long posting this...I got caught up in the summer blues and then first days of school vibe. So yeah. :))**

**I lost my draft for all the chapters, ( I always write my stories down in a notebook before typing) So I have to remember what I wrote for the next chapters... I hope I'll find it soon :(**

**Please reviewww away! You know you want too:)**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.  
**


End file.
